


Silver Tongue

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри знает, что Зейну не нравится быть снизу. А еще он знает, что Зейну очень нравится быть снизу, но он никогда в жизни не признает этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongue

Гарри не спит, когда в коридоре загорается свет.  
Он слышит тяжелое дыхание, звук упавшей на пол сумки с формой футбольной команды, название которой он не помнит. Слышит, как только что вошедший стягивает толстовку и бросает ее в кресло у плазмы. Он ничем не выдает себя, продолжая неподвижно лежать с закрытыми глазами и вслушиваться в шорохи, производимые Зейном. Когда он появляется в дверном проеме, Гарри наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц. Парень потягивается и стаскивает с себя футболку, небрежно бросая ее на пол у кровати. Он тихонько проходит к шкафу и выдвигает ящик с полотенцами, долго копошится там, а затем, почти на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, идет в ванну. Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Гарри позволяет себе немного расслабиться и бездумно уставиться в пространство.  
Он лежит на спине, закинув обе руки за голову, и изучает потолок, в то время как из ванной слышится приглушенный звук включенного душа. Парень обдумывает дальнейший план действий, благо вариантов у него множество. Можно было бы пойти и присоединиться к Малику в душе. Это было бы здорово, учитывая то, каким милым и сексуальным казался ему мокрый Зейн. Но он уже был сегодня в душе, и его волосы только-только просохли, к тому же его парень наверняка ужасно устал после этого дня на поле, в окружении бразильских детишек и их коллег по группе. Насколько Гарри известно, Бен не переставал снимать парней для нового фильма, а это тоже оказывает свое воздействие на его парня.  
Кстати, мысли о нем, в форме и без нее, уставшем или не очень, мокрым после принятого душа или от пота после нескольких часов, проведенных на футбольном поле, делают свой эффект.  
Гарри проводит одной рукой по груди, чуть прихватывает пальцами сосок и спускается ниже, поглаживая низ живота, проходясь пальцами по контуру новоприобретенной татуировки. Его рука движется практически на автомате, гладя бедро, начиная от внешней, заканчивая внутренней его стороной.  
Шум воды в ванной прекращается. Это значит, что у него есть еще несколько минут, прежде чем Зейн присоединится к нему на кровати. Он немного сжимает у основания свой полувставший член, пока другой рукой оттягивает волосы на затылке, посылая мурашки от шеи до позвоночника. Гарри закусывает губы, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени, он чувствует, как мышцы живота напрягаются, а ногам становится тепло.  
Зейн выключает свет и открывает дверь в спальню. Глаза парня, лежащего посреди огромной кровати, более привыкли к темноте, поэтому пробивающийся сквозь шторы и жалюзи свет дает ему возможность видеть, как неуклюже Малик топчется в темноте, тихонько ругаясь себе под нос, и пытается, придерживая одной рукой полотенце, нащупать кровать.  
Когда в конце концов ему это удается, он упирается коленями в матрас и скидывает ненужный предмет его нынешнего гардероба на пол.  
Он не видит лица младшего парня, поэтому не может знать, как хищно горят его глаза, когда он рассматривает жилистый и татуированный торс прямо перед собой, и как он снова закусывает губу, предвосхищая то, что должно произойти.  
Стоит Зейну скользнуть под одеяло, хотя трудно назвать одеялом простую белую простыню, благо погодные условия в Бразилии и не такое позволяют, как его тут же опутывают сильные и горячие руки кудрявого парня, а в бедро упирается не менее горячий стояк.

\- Я думал, ты спишь, - почему-то шепотом произносит Зейн.

\- Не мог уснуть без тебя, - хрипловато от долгого молчания шепчет в ответ Гарри, - как прошло?

\- Хорошо, правда, я немного устал, - брюнету не хочется прямо отказывать своему парню в сексе, это было бы глупо и странно, он всегда хочет Гарри, но в то же время он не чувствует в себе сил на какую-либо физическую активность, а хорошо изучив за все эти годы своего партнера, он знает, что силы ему безусловно понадобятся.

\- Это ничего, - вроде бы примирительно говорит шатен, - я понимаю.

Он притягивает Зейна к себе для нежного поцелуя в губы. Они едва соприкасаются, Гарри тихонько толкает его носом в щеку, а затем отстраняется.

\- Я люблю тебя, - просто говорит Зейн, удобнее устраивая голову на подушке, он уверен, что с разговорами на сегодня покончено, поэтому закрывает глаза, напоследок сжимая руку Гарри в своей.

\- И я тебя, - Стайлс тянется к его виску и легонько прикасается губами, - очень, - его губы уже на скуле, - очень, - теплое дыхание щекочет нежную кожу за ушком, - очень, - вскользь по яремной вене, - сильно, - выдыхает он около уха парня рядом с собой и берет холодную после недавно принятого душа мочку в свой горячий рот.

\- Хаз, - едва слышно произносит Зейн, - я думал…

\- Шш, ничего не говори, я просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, - бормочет Стайлс.

Он отодвигается, оставляя после себя неожиданную прохладу, и сползает немного вниз, заставляя Зейна полностью лечь на живот.  
Когда он садится рядом, Малик не знает, чего ему ждать. С Гарри всегда так: предугадать его следующие слова или действия практически невозможно, и Зейну это чертовски нравится. Он чувствует, как внутри него что-то начинает дрожать, и то, как эта дрожь отдается в его члене, так ни к стати зажатом между его телом и матрасом.  
Гарри не делает ровным счетом ничего особенного. Он лишь проводит руками по плечам парня, лежащего перед ним, чуть надавливает пальцами под лопатками, разминает поясницу, а затем возвращается назад и повторяет все то же самое еще раз.  
Его действия простые и бесхитростные, он не использует специальных масел или еще какой хрени, он просто позволяет своим рукам прикасаться к Зейну там, где, как ему кажется, парню это больше всего необходимо.  
Когда он начинает с чуть большей силой мять плечи своего парня, а затем растирать его руки в ладонях, спускаясь от локтя к длинным пальцам, Малику хочется стонать. На самом деле, он едва сдерживает себя, потому что руки Гарри такие знающие, и так необходимы ему сейчас, он даже представить себе не мог, что они обладают подобным целительным эффектом.  
Нет, он, конечно, знал, на что они способны, в особенности пальцы, но он не думал, что такие незамысловатые инсинуации могут привести его тело в такой дикий восторг.  
Гарри разминает ему шею и в то же время надавливает ладонью на впадинки внизу спины.  
Повсюду - только руки, огромные кисти терзают его мышцы, доставляя сладкое, почти болезненное удовольствие.  
Зейн слышит, как Гарри перемещается по кровати куда-то вниз, но ему уже все равно, он полностью отдается его рукам и своим ощущениям, но меньше всего ждет того, что младший согнет в колене его ногу и прижмется щекой к ступне.

\- Что ты, - ему просто не хватает дыхания на то, чтобы как-то выразить свои мысли, а после того, как по его своду проходятся языком, возможность связно мыслить пропадает вовсе.

Все, что ему остается, - это лежать пластом и тихонько постанывать, позволяя Гарри делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Чем он незамедлительно пользуется.  
Его язык пару раз скользит вверх и вниз по узкой стопе, а затем очерчивает подушечки пальцев. Он немного покусывает их, а затем втягивает мизинец в рот.  
На этот раз стон Зейна ощутимо громче, он извивается и немного прогибается в спине, сжимая подушку под собой и пытаясь оглянуться через плечо.  
Стайлс опускает его ногу лишь затем, чтобы взять в ладони другую и проделать над ней все те же самые изощренные ласки, принося удовольствие не только своему партнеру, но и самому себе, ибо ему ужасно кружит голову вид абсолютно голого и такого доступного и открытого Зейна, буквально плавящегося в его руках, хотя, по мнению Гарри, они еще даже не перешли к десерту.  
По идее, десерт предполагал тощую, но от этого не менее горячо любимую задницу Малика.  
Он еще какой-то время разминает голеностоп, медленно передвигаясь к икрам, растирает и их, разгоняя по мышцам собравшуюся в них после дневных физических нагрузок молочную кислоту. Гарри чередует свои действия с легкими поцелуями нежной кожи внутренней части колен, ни на секунду не переставая подниматься все выше и выше.  
После жесткого массажа бедер его ладони наконец-то опускаются на финальную точку его импровизированного путешествия по телу любимого. Стайлс обводит полушария и касается губами основания позвоночника:

\- Я разработал еще не все мышцы, - шепчет он в изгиб ягодиц Зейна, его дыхание опаляет кожу, а слова заставляют лежащего парня изгибаться в предвкушении.

\- Так чего ты ждешь? – быстрым шепотом проговаривает Малик куда-то в подушку.

\- Что? – нарочно переспрашивает кудрявый.

\- Хаз, - на выдохе произносит старший.

Гарри в последний раз усмехается куда-то в мягкость его ягодиц, а затем там же легко прикусывает кожу. Он раздвигает ноги пакистанца и устраивается между ними, поглаживая бедра, спину и все, до чего только может дотянуться, затем он еще раз облизывает губы и начинает спускаться поцелуями по расселине, все ближе придвигаясь ко входу Малика. Стайлс легонько раздвигает ягодицы, открывая вид на сжавшееся колечко мышц, он дает себе еще несколько секунд, а затем зарывается лицом в открытую плоть. 

Зейн стонет непозволительно громко. 

Он чувствует влажные губы, которые целуют его, и горячее дыхание, которое заставляет его кровь закипать, а зубы плотнее сжиматься на наволочке. Гарри целует его еще раз, и еще, и еще, его ладони мнут бедра и ягодицы, волосы щекочут нежную кожу, но нет ничего, что бы Зейн чувствовал сейчас острее и ярче, чем первый мазок его прохладного языка.  
Гарри аккуратно поглаживает языком нежную сморщенную кожу, увлажняя, и расслабляя, и, судя по хриплым стонам, принося необыкновенное удовольствие Зейну. Получив своеобразное одобрение, он начинает действовать более активно, двигаясь по-кошачьи короткими и быстрыми мазками, начиная от мошонки и основания члена и заканчивая самим копчиком. Он хочет взять член Зейна в рот, но угол не слишком удобный, поэтому он продолжает ласкать языком только его пульсирующую и влажную дырочку. Когда, по мнению Гарри, Зейн достаточно подготовлен, он начинает осторожно проталкивать свой язык внутрь, сначала лишь щекоча сфинктер кончиком, а затем двигая им из стороны в сторону; ему удается проникнуть вглубь тела Малика, и теперь уже ничто не может помешать ему начать полноценно трахать своего парня языком.  
Стайлс раздвигает ягодицы еще сильнее, он хочет, чтобы Зейн чувствовал его, чувствовал, как влажно и грязно он скользит внутрь, как прохлада его рта встречается с жаром его задницы, как его невероятная узость поддается напору языка кудрявого, но в то же самое время он сам хочет чувствовать. Чувствовать, как доступен и открыт сейчас Зейн, чувствовать, что он доверяет ему то, что никогда и никому не доверил бы, чувствовать, что он доверяет ему себя.  
Гарри не стал бы прикидываться, что он не наслаждается процессом - его эрекция так же упирается в матрас, а сознание взрывается от понимания того, как пошло и сексуально выглядит то, что они делают. Он немного отодвигается лишь затем, чтобы взглянуть на сжимающееся и разжимающееся припухшее колечко мышц, провести по нему большим пальцем, немного толкнув его внутрь, и снова опустить свое лицо вниз, проталкивая язык глубоко внутрь разработанного отверстия и пытаясь найти им ту заветную точку, что позволит ему полностью подчинить своей воле непрерывно стонущего Малика.  
Парень приподнимает старшего за бедра, расставляет его колени и усаживается позади. Судя по реакции брюнета, долго он не протянет, поэтому Гарри решает пустить в ход пальцы. Его подбородок мокрый от слюны, так же, как и проход Зейна, однако он все еще боится причинить любимому человеку вред, поэтому просто наклоняется и, набрав в рот слюны, медленно сплевывает.  
Его пальцы тут же оказываются у входа, он проталкивает сразу два, указательный и средний, и, не тратя времени на растяжку, поворачивает запястье, нащупывая набухший бугорок простаты. Он потирает ее подушечками пальцев, другой рукой обхватывая пульсирующий член брюнета, быстро и рвано ему надрачивая.

\- Возьми меня, - не своим голосом сипит Зейн, он оглядывается через плечо на сконцентрированного и нахмурившегося парня, - я готов.

Гарри быстро вынимает пальцы и, даже не удосужившись их вытереть, вцепляется в бедро старшего, подтягивая его к себе, приставляя сочащуюся головку своего члена к разработанному проходу. Но за секунду до того, как очутиться в горячей узости старшего парня, он замирает.

\- Нет, - спокойным голосом говорит он, - перевернись.

Зейн незамедлительно выполняет его просьбу/приказ, приподнимаясь на руках, и, не глядя на парня, сидящего перед собой, ложится на спину и широко разводит ноги. Он поворачивает голову в сторону, так что Стайлсу видна только половина его лица, трепещущие ресницы и порозовевшая щека.  
Гарри знает, что Зейну не нравится быть снизу. А еще он знает, что Зейну очень нравится быть снизу, но он никогда в жизни не признает этого. Потому-то он и обозначил все свои действия как желание доставить брюнету удовольствие и немного расслабить его после физических нагрузок. Иногда Зейн ленив, и получать удовольствие, при этом ничего особо не предпринимая, как раз в его вкусе.  
Стайлс проводит руками по открывшимся участкам кожи, очерчивает мышцы на груди, гладит плечи и снова возвращается к груди, он аккуратно обводит большими пальцами набухшие соски, с наслаждением слушая глухие стоны, и спускается руками до плоского живота.   
Он обходит болезненно налившийся член и поглаживает внутреннюю часть бедер, запуская руки под колени, тем самым заставляя их обладателя подтянуть их к груди.  
Хаз наклоняется и целует чувствительное место за ухом, открытую шею, отползая на коленях дальше по кровати, его губы уже оказываются на животе, где он еще какой-то время рисует узоры кончиком носа, а затем полностью ложится между поднятых и раздвинутых ног Зейна.  
Когда он снова прижимается языком к такому чувствительному и открытому Зейну, того едва ли не подбрасывает над кроватью. Гарри начинает быстро и рвано вылизывать его, пока не чувствует, как все тело Малика начинает дрожать - тогда он входит в него языком и ласкает простату, благо в такой позиции делать это становится более комфортно. Он боковым зрением видит, как руки пакистанца комкают простынь, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. В одно из мгновений, когда рука Зейна плашмя лежит около его бедра, Гарри дотягивается до его ладони и переплетает их пальцы, позволяя парню вцепиться в его руку. Он проделывает то же самое со второй и крепко удерживает их на месте, продолжая трахать его языком.  
Стайлс хочет, чтобы он кончил так. Он хочет попросить об этом, но Зейн словно угадывает его мысли, поэтому буквально выстанывает.

\- Гарри, пожалуйста, я не могу... Я не могу...

\- Ты сможешь, - тихонько шепчет Гарри, утыкаясь в бедро старшего, - давай же, я знаю, ты можешь.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - Зейн мотает головой из стороны в сторону в почти бессознательном состоянии, - пожалуйста, дай мне дотронуться до себя, блять, Хаз, пожалуйста.

Гарри выпускает одну из его кистей из своего плена, снизу наблюдая за тем, как быстро она вспархивает на член Малика, которому нужно всего несколько торопливых и таких естественных движений рукой, чтобы излиться вязкими струйками молочно-белой жидкости себе на живот.  
Младший продолжает ласкать его, сопровождая оргазм своими прикосновениями и тем самым доводя брюнета до исступления.   
Когда он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и поднимается, упираясь коленями в матрас и усаживаясь на пятки, его парень выглядит почти разбитым. Его волосы растрепаны, а подушки разбросаны около изголовья, так что он лежит на ровной поверхности, его щеки горят, а взгляд из-под тяжелых ресниц абсолютно расфокусирован.

\- Зейн, ты как будто обдолбан, - он хотел сказать это совершенно серьезным тоном, но под конец не выдерживает и начинает хихикать.

\- Отвали, - тихо бормочет Зейн, чувствующий легкость во всем теле, но все равно пытающийся поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до лица своего парня.

Гарри подается навстречу его ищущей руке, берется за запястье, осторожно целуя костяшки. Он скользит рукой вниз, доходит до плеча и снова начинает поглаживать торс.

\- Гарри, - предостерегающе произносит Зейн, на что кудрявый парень предпочитает не обращать внимания, и ему это легко удается, потому что его самого уже достаточно долгое время тревожит колом стоящий член, поэтому он облизывает большие пальцы и проводит ими по соскам парня, распростершегося перед ним, в то время как сам устраивается между его все еще раздвинутых, но уже не висящих в воздухе, а опирающихся о кровать, ног. 

Парень несколько раз проводит рукой по члену и приставляет сочащуюся естественной смазкой головку ко входу Зейна. Ему приходится опуститься, а после привстать на коленях, чтобы осторожно и медленно толкнуться в податливое тело в первый раз. Зейн запрокидывает голову и глухо стонет, он уже чувствует себя пресыщенным, однако это не мешает его телу реагировать на последующие короткие толчки. Гарри берет его под коленями и закидывает их себе на талию, продолжая быстро трахать несопротивляющегося, но похныкивающего Малика.  
Когда Гарри входит в него одним плавным движением до самого конца, чуть стукаясь своими бедрами о его, член Зейна начинает снова болезненно подрагивать. Он знает, что это слишком быстро, знает что на утро он едва ли встанет с кровати, но он так же знает, что Стайлс ни за что не оставит его ни с чем, а потому он просто продолжает глубоко дышать и наслаждаться видом младшего парня, чьи мокрые от пота кудряшки и порозовевшие щеки никогда не оставляли его равнодушным.  
Однако шатену этого мало. Он запускает руки под поясницу Зейна, приподнимая его над кроватью, заставляя ногами сжать свою талию еще сильнее и продолжая трахать его навесу. Его движения становятся все более резкими, а стоны Малика все более высокими. Гарри понимает, что они оба уже очень близко, поэтому он подхватывает своего парня на руки и усаживает себе на бедра, сам при этом не вставая с колен, лишь немного откидываясь и опускаясь на щиколотки.  
Зейн обхватывает его шею и тесно-тесно прижимается к голой груди, чувствуя, как их твердые соски соприкасаются и потираются друг о друга, пока Гарри продолжает вскидывать бедра и толкаться в его горячую узость.  
Их дыхания окончательно сбиваются; Гарри, чтобы удержать Зейна, поддерживает его за задницу и продолжает насаживать на себя. От переизбытка эмоций и ощущений Малик продолжает пытаться откинуться на постель, за что получает легкий шлепок, тогда он изо всех сил прогибается в спине и вцепляется пальцами в широкие плечи Гарри. Он скорее инстинктивно просовывает руки меж их влажными телами и начинает надрачивать свой член, пытаясь попасть в ритм движениям кудрявого, так сладко ударяющего головкой своего члена по простате. Голова старшего парня запрокидывается сама собой, стоны больше похожи на всхлипы, и единственным, что не дает ему упасть назад, является рука Стайлса, теперь распластавшаяся у него между лопатками.  
Хаз продолжает что-то хрипло шептать ему в шею, когда он чувствует, как тяжелеют и поджимаются яйца, и склоняет голову ему на плечо, так что кудряшки щекочут кожу, ожидая, когда его накроет второй за ночь оргазм. Гарри понимает это до того, как это понимает сам Зейн. Он чувствует, как мышцы Зейна сжимают его еще крепче, как он привстает с его бедер, как запускает руку в волосы и оттягивает, в то же самое время сильнее зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. Еще несколько рывков, и Зейн громко вскрикивает, упираясь лбом в плечо партнера и, держа его за предплечье, изливаясь им на животы. Рука на его члене замедляется, а сам он еще больше обмякает. Из последних сил он прижимается к своему парню. Не сдержавшись, Стайлс проводит ногтями по его спине, не слишком сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы наутро остались красноватые полосы, а затем возвращает руку наверх. Ноги Гарри начинают подрагивать от напряжения, он делает еще несколько выпадов, уткнувшись в волосы Зейна, и с хриплым протяжным стоном достигает своего пика. Он чувствует, как пульсирует его член глубоко в Зейне, и видит, как из его растраханной дырочки вытекает сперма, но это потом. Сейчас он берет все еще сильно дрожащего и поскуливающего Зейна и осторожно укладывает его на подушку. Ему хочется сказать, как ему хорошо, какой Зейн узкий и как он великолепен, а еще как он любит его и гордится им. Он понимает, что все это лишь посторгазменная эйфория, но он правда чувствует все это. Но вместо слов он решет пойти в ванную за салфетками, чтобы привести и себя, и Зейна в порядок. Чтобы это осуществить, ему для начала нужно выйти из Малика, что он и делает, осторожно высвобождаясь из его ног и вынимая мягчеющий член из покрасневшего сфинктера. Зейн все еще придерживает его за плечи, несмотря на то, что сам находится на грани того, чтобы отрубиться. Гарри видит, как из него вытекает белесая жидкость, и у него есть огромный соблазн слизать ее с припухшего колечка мышц. Все же он понимает, что Зейн был гиперчувствителен после первого оргазма, так что говорить о его состоянии сейчас просто не приходится. Он из последних сил плетется в ванную, смывает с себя всю грязь и наскоро чистит зубы. Затем берет салфетки и возвращается к тихонько посапывающему Малику. Вытерев его влажными салфетками, он решает сменить простынь, что кажется совсем уж непосильной задачей, однако, путем нехитрых манипуляций с бесчувственным телом Зейна, а именно - перекатыванием его с одной половины кровати на другую - ему это удается.  
Уже начинает светать, когда он в конце концов залезает под одеяло и проверяет, хорошо ли укрыт Зейн, который лишь прищуривает глаза, а затем снова их закрывает. Гарри не может удержаться от поцелуя, поэтому аккуратно придвигается поближе, закидывает руку на талию парня и целует уголок его губ. Ответом на это служит лишь тихое «ммм». Тогда он решает попытать счастья еще раз и целует теплые губы перед собой. В этот раз Зейн приоткрывает рот, позволяя младшему углубить поцелуй. Гарри поочередно засасывает губы брюнета, немного отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы коснуться кончиком языком припухшей середины верхней губы и скользнуть языком по контуру нижней. Зейн кладет руку ему на шею, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю челюсть. Они целуются еще раз, не напористо и жадно, но долго и глубоко, как будто в первый раз исследуют рты друг друга.

\- Ты почти не целовал меня во время, - тихо бормочет Зейн, пока они оба переводят дух.

\- Серьезно? Как я не заметил? Может, мой рот был занят чем-то другим? – улыбается Гарри.

У Зейна хватает сил только на то, чтобы улыбнуться и посмотреть на него из-под ресниц.  
В следующее мгновение они снова целуются, как бы наверстывая упущенное время, то невинно чмокая друг друга в губы, то скользя языком вдоль языка партнера, борясь за право главенствовать в поцелуе и посасывая язык уступившего.  
Они продолжают целоваться до тех пор, пока сон не берет над ними верх.


End file.
